falloutmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puppet Man
The Puppet Man was the sole Vault Dweller of Vault 77, in which he lived when the Great War started for more than a year completely alone with a crate with four puppets. He eventually opened it and started thinking that all of them were actually alive. He is the main character of the official Fallout 3's comic book One Man, and a Crate of Puppets, released on July 2008. One Man, and a Crate of Puppets When the Great War started on 23 October 2077, The Puppet Man entered Vault 77, being its sole inhabitant with a crate of puppets, which was part of a Vault Experiment. He went through panic and suffered from depression during the first few months because of being alone in the Vault. After one year, three months and twelve days, he decided to open the puppet crate and found puppets of a dog (named Reverend Hound), a grandmother (named Granny), a king and a Vault Boy (who seems to 'talk'). Soon after that, the king is found 'dead' with his head ripped off. The Vault Boy puppet confessed that he did it and that The Puppet Man was his accomplice. He realized that Reverend Hound, the 'sheriff', will come after them and decided to leave the Vault on 31 March 2079. Being outside the Vault, and after having encounters with an enormous radscorpion, a giant ant (which is used by him as a mount) and a ghoul, he is captured by two slavers. He warned them not to mess with the Vault Boy puppet because he had 'killed' before, but the slavers didn't know whether to enslave him or eat him. He then killed the first slaver, Bob, and proceeded to chase the second one, who led him to his base, where he was first referred to as The Puppet Man. ''He murdered all of the slavers inside and both he and the Vault Boy puppet were covered in blood. It is unknown what happened to them. ''Fallout 3 Despite the fact that The Puppet Man doesn't have a physical appearance in the game, a Vault 77 jumpsuit can be found inside Paradise Falls, the slavers base in the Capital Wasteland. Next to it there is an audio recording (labeled "Burn this Goddamn Jumpsuit") of a worried slaver who requests that the jumpsuit must be burned, afraid that his owner would come to get it back. The Vault 77 jumpsuit grants an unique +5 to both Unarmed and Melee Weapons. This is most likely an easter egg due to the fact that Fallout 3 is set in 2277, while The Puppet Man's story is set 200 years before. However, his story could have been told from generation to generation, turning him into an urban legend to scare slavers. It is also possible that Paradise Falls is the slaver headquarters mentioned in the story. Fate It is unknown what happened to both The Puppet Man and the Vault Boy Puppet. It is possible that he died somewhere in the Capital Wasteland, but he could have turned into a ghoul, extending his lifetime. The slaver's holotape suggests that The Puppet Man is still alive in 2277 or that his actions in 2079 became an urban legend, told from slaver to slaver for generations. It is unknown how the Vault 77 jumpsuit got to be at Paradise Falls, unless that was where the murders took place. Trivia * The Puppet Man claims to encounter a giant radscorpion, a giant ant and a ghoul in 2079, despite the Great War taking place in 2077. This could be a developer oversight, as mutations usually take generations, and therefore decades to happen, but there is a small possibility that they could have happened in less than two years if a radscorpion's generation time is extremely short. * Although Vault 77 doesn't make any appearances in the Fallout series, it is considered canon. The Vault 77 jumpsuit and the holodisk at Paradise Falls could just be an easter egg, however. Gallery Vault 77 Suit and Tape.jpg|The Vault 77 jumpsuit and a holotape at Paradise Falls Vault_puppet.jpg|Vault Boy Puppet Video Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 3 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in Fallout 3 Category:People